1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an LCD device including a tiling panel in which a plurality of discrete LCD panels are bonded together to form a large size display screen.
2. Prior Art
An LCD device using a tiling panel has been developed, in which a plurality of discrete LCD panels, such as four discrete LCD panels A, B, C and D, are bonded together along a bonding region 19 to form the 2 (rows) 2 (columns) system, as shown in FIG. 1. Other systems, such as 12 system, 21 system, etc. can be formed. A cross point of the vertical bonding region 19 and the horizontal bonding region 19 is called a center point (CT) of the tiling panel, in this specification. FIG. 2 shows an arrangement of pixel regions of the panels A, B, C and D. Each of the panels A, B, C and D includes a lower glass substrate 1 and an upper glass substrate 2. It is assumed that a width of a black matrix disposed between the adjacent two pixel regions in the horizontal direction is LH, and a width of the black matrix disposed between the adjacent two pixel regions in the vertical direction is LV. To realize the natural and continuous image across the bonding regions 19, the distance between the pixel region PMN at the most lower right position of the panel A and the pixel region PM1 at the most lower left position of the panel B, and the distance between the pixel region P1N at the most upper right position of the panel D and the pixel region P11 at the most upper left position of the panel C should be the distance represented by 2L1+LB, wherein the L1 less than LH/2, and LB is the width of the bonding region 19. Further, the distance between the pixel region PMN of the panel A and the pixel region PIN of the panel D, and the distance between the pixel region PM1 of the panel B and the pixel region P11 of the panel C should be the distance represented by 2L2+LB, wherein the L2 less than LV/2. Sealing regions 8, later described, are shown by the dashed line in the FIG. 2.
Describing a structure of one LCD panel, such as the LCD panel A, used for the tiling panel, with reference to FIG. 3. The FIG. 3 shows the structure on the lower glass substrate 1 and the upper glass substrate 2 of the panel A. On the surface of the lower glass substrate 1, a plurality of data lines DL1 through DLN are formed along the vertical direction, a plurality of gate lines GL1 through GLM are formed along the horizontal direction, one pixel region including a thin film transistor (TFT) 3 and the pixel electrode 4 defining one pixel (P) is formed at each of the cross points of the data lines and the gate lines, an outer short ring 5 and an inner short ring 6 made of an electrically conductive material are formed, and an alignment layer made of polyimide, not shown in the FIGS. 1 and 2 are formed on the short rings. The arrangement of the liquid crystal molecules is decided by a rubbing direction on the surface of the alignment layer, in the rubbing process. On the surface of the upper glass substrate 2, a common electrode and the alignment layer, not shown in the FIGS. 1 and 2 are formed. In the case of a color LCD device, color filters, i.e. Red color filters, Green color filters and Blue color filters, and a rubbing layer are formed on the upper glass substrate.
At the completion of the lower glass substrate 1, both the outer and inner short rings 5 and 6 are formed. The lower glass substrate 1 is cut along cutting lines 9A through 9D, so that the outer short ring 5 and the right side portion and the lower portion of the inner short ring 6 are removed. Before the cutting process, the outer short ring 5 is connected to a potential level corresponding to the potential level of the common electrode. The outer short ring 5 is connected to the inner short ring 6 through resistive element 7. Each of the data lines DL1 through DLN is connected to the outer short ring 5 and the inner short ring 6 through the resistive element 7, respectively, and each of the gate lines GL1 through GLM is connected to the outer short ring 5 and the inner short ring 6 through the resistive element 7, respectively. The purpose of the outer and inner short rings 5 and 6 is to prevent the TFT 3 of the pixel region from being damaged by electrostatic discharge (ESD) during the fabrication of the LCD panel, in the following manner. A resistive value of the resistive element 7, such as a TFT operating as a diode, is designed to be lower than a resistive value of the TFT 3 of the pixel region. When the electrostatic charges are applied to the gate lines, for example, during the handling of the lower glass substrate 1, the resistive element 7 connected between the gate lines and the short ring 6, and the resistive element 7 connected between the short ring 8 and the data lines conduct, whereby the electric potential level at the gate lines becomes equal to the electric potential at the data lines, and no voltage is applied between the drain and gate electrodes of the TFT 3 of the pixel region. After the cutting of the lower glass substrate 1 and the assemble of the upper glass substrate 2 on the lower glass substrate 1, the inner short ring 6 is connected to the common electrode on the upper glass substrate 2, so that when the electrostatic charges are applied to the gate line(s) or the data line(s), the resistive elements 7 conduct to pass the electrostatic charges to the common electrode through the inner ring 6, resulting that the electric potential level at the lower glass substrate 1 becomes equal to the electric potential of the common electrode on at the upper glass substrate 2, and no voltage is applied to the TFT 3 of the pixel region.
The lower glass substrate 1 and the upper glass substrate 2 are sealed along the sealing region 8 to complete the panel A, as well known in the art. Describing the formation of the sealing region 8 of the panel A with reference to the FIG. 2, the right side portion of the sealing region 8 is formed adjacent to the pixel regions of the right most data line DLN, and the lower side portion of the sealing region 8 is formed adjacent to the pixel regions of the lower most gate line GLM, to provide the distance Li and the distance L2 (FIG. 2), respectively after the cutting process. It is required to provide the positional relationship of the pixel regions on the LCD panels A, B, C and D, as shown in the FIG. 2. For this reason, the right side and lower side portions of the sealing region 8 are formed inside of the inner short ring 6. After the sealing process, the LCD panel A is cut along the four cutting lines 9A, 9B, 9C and 9D. A typical width W1 of the sealing region 8 is about 500 through 100 m, and the width W2 of the sealing area 8 remaining along the cutting lines 9B and 9D is about 50 through 100 m. Therefore, the LCD panel A includes the short ring 6 along the upper side and the left side, and does not include the short ring 6 along the right side and the lower side. Circuit modules 12, such as data line drivers, are connected to the data lines, which are exposed in an upper side area 10 (FIG. 3), and circuit modules 13, such as gate line drivers, are connected to the gate lines, which are exposed on a left side area 11 (FIG. 3), as shown in the FIGS. 1 and 3.
In a similar manner as the LCD panel A, the LCD panels B, C and D are formed by changing the position of the cutting lines. FIG. 4 shows a cross section of the LCD panel A and a portion of the LCD panel B along a line 14xe2x80x9414 in the FIG. 1. The left side sealing region 8 has the width W1, and the right side sealing region 8 has the width W2. The pixel regions, each of which includes the TFT 3 and the pixel electrode, the data lines and the gate lines are represented as a layer 15 on the lower glass substrate 1, and an alignment layer 17 is formed on the layer 15. The color filters are represented as a layer 16 on the upper glass substrate 2, and an alignment layer 18 is formed on the layer 16. The left side short ring 6 is shown adjacent to the left side sealing region 8. The circuit module 13 is connected to the gate lines GL extending from the layer 15. The space enclosed by the sealing region 8 and the two alignment layers 17 and 18 is filled with the nematic liquid crystal material to form the twisted nematic mode. The LCD panel A and the LCD panel B are bonded by the bonding region 19.
The four LCD panels A, B, C and D constitutes one LCD display screen, and the data line drivers 12 of the four LCD panels and the gate line drivers 13 of the four LCD panels are controlled to display the image on the four LCD panels.
It is required that all the four LCD panels A, B, C and D have the same display characteristic, i.e. as a wide viewing angle providing a good contrast ratio. The FIG. 5 shows the viewing direction L and U with respect to a line 20 vertical to the surface of the LCD device. The user usually sees the LCD device along a lower side direction L, and hence, the rubbing direction of the alignment layer of the four LCD panels A, B, C and D, as shown in the FIG. 1 have been used to realize the wide viewing angle L providing the good contrast ratio in the lower side direction. In the FIG. 1, an arrow with double dotted line indicates the rubbing direction of the alignment layer 17 (FIG. 4) on the lower glass substrate 1, and an arrow with a single solid line indicates the rubbing direction of the alignment layer 18 (FIG. 4) of the upper glass substrate 2.
The reasons for selecting the rubbing direction, as shown in the FIG. 1 is described with reference to the FIG. 5(B), (C) and (D). When the surface of the alignment layer is rubbed by a rotated roller 21 moved in the direction of the arrow 22, each of the liquid crystal molecules are tilted, as shown in the FIG. 5(B). That is, one end of the liquid crystal molecule at the upper stream side of the rubbing direction contacts to the alignment layer, and the other end at the lower stream side of the rubbing direction separates from the surface of the alignment layer. The angle between the liquid crystal molecule and the surface of the alignment layer is called as a pretilt angle. To realize the wide viewing angle providing the good contrast ratio in the lower side direction L, the alignment layers 17 of the lower glass substrate 1 of all the four LCD panels A, B, C and D are rubbed in the direction of an arrow 24, and the alignment layer 18 of the upper glass substrate 2 of all the four LCD panels are rubbed in the direction of an arrow 25. It is noted that the rubbing directions of the arrows 24 and 25 are the direction which is observed through the upper glass substrate 2 in a direction of an arrow 32 in the FIG. 4. Due to the above described rubbing direction, one end 28 of the liquid crystal molecule 26 contacts to the upper alignment layer 18, and one end 29 of the liquid crystal molecule 27 contacts to the lower alignment layer 17, as shown in the FIG. 5(D). In the case that such rubbing directions are used, a chiral material causing the liquid crystal molecules to rotate in the counter clock wise direction is used. Therefore, the liquid crystal molecules 26 and 27 shown in the FIG. 5(D) tend to rotate in the counter clockwise direction when the voltage is applied across the pixel electrode on the lower glass substrate 1 and the common electrode on the upper glass substrate 2. It means that the user sees the liquid crystal molecule 26 in a direction of an arrow 23 which is an axial direction of the liquid crystal molecule 26. The wide viewing angle providing the good contrast ratio is obtained when user sees the light in the direction of the arrow 23.
For the above reason, the same rubbing direction, i.e. the direction from the upper left region to the lower right region, is used in the alignment layers 17 of the lower glass substrate 1 of all the four LCD panels A, B, C and D. But, this arrangement of the rubbing direction causes the following two problems. The first problem is that the TFTs 3 of the pixel regions on the LCD panel C is damaged by the ESD (electrostatic discharge) during the rubbing process since the inner short ring 6 is removed from the upper edge and the left edge of the LCD panel C. More particularly, when the rubbing roller 21, shown in the FIG. 5(B) initially touches the surface of the alignment layer of the LCD panel C at the upper left corner, the electrostatic charges are applied to the data lines or the gate lines, so that the TFTs of the pixel regions are damaged. In contradistinction, the LCD panel A has the short ring 6 formed along the upper edge and the left edge, so that the electrostatic charges applied from the rubbing roller 21 can be guided to the short ring 6, which is connected to the common electrode potential, whereby the TFTs of the pixel regions on the LCD panel A are protected from the ESD. The LCD panel B has the short ring 6 formed along the upper edge and the right edge, and the LCD panel D has the short ring 6 formed along the left edge and the bottom edge, so that the electrostatic charges applied from the rubbing roller 21 can be guided to the short ring 6, whereby the TFTs of the pixel regions on the LCD panels B and D can be protected from the ESD.
The second problem is that two kinds of lower glass substrate 1 and various kinds of the rubbing direction on the upper glass substrate 2 are required to form the tiling panel shown in the FIG. 1. The second problem is described with reference to FIG. 6. The FIG. 6 shows the rubbing direction of the alignment layers 17 on the inside surface of the lower glass substrate 1 when the alignment layer 17 is viewed in a direction of an arrow 30 in the FIG. 4, and the rubbing direction of the alignment layer 18 on the inside surface of the upper glass substrate 2 when the alignment layer 18 is viewed in a direction of an arrow 31 in the FIG. 4. To assist the understanding of that the various kind of lower glass substrate 1 are required, the lower glass substrates 1 of all the four panels are so shown in the FIG. 6 that the long edges including the center point CT are at the lower side. As described before, the CT represents the center point of the tiling panel, and is shown as a reference point for assisting the understanding of the positional relationship of the lower glass panel 1 and the upper glass panel 2. To assemble each panel, the lower glass substrate 1 and the upper glass substrate 2 are faced to align the CT of the substrate 1 to the CT of the substrate 2. For example, in the panel A, if the substrate 1 and 2 are faced each other to align the CT of the substrate 1 to the CT of the substrate 2, the rubbing direction of the panel A shown in the FIG. 1, which is observed in the direction 32 shown in the FIG. 4 is obtained. Paying attention to the structure of the lower glass substrate 1 when the rubbing direction is ignored, the lower glass substrates 1 of the panels A and C are the same, and the lower glass substrates 1 of the panels B and D are the same. But, the rubbing direction of the panels A and C are opposite to each other, and the rubbing direction of the panels B and D are opposite to each other. With respect to the upper glass substrates 2, the rubbing direction of the panels A and C are opposite to each other, and the rubbing direction of the panels B and D are opposite to each other. In this manner, the various kinds of lower glass substrate 1 and various kinds of upper glass substrate 2 are required to form the tiling panel shown in the FIG. 1.
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device in accordance with the present invention comprises:
a left side LCD panel including a pixel array substrate on which a pixel array and a short ring are formed, and an opposing substrate on which a common electrode is formed; and
a right side LCD panel including a pixel array substrate on which a pixel array and a short ring are formed, and an opposing substrate on which a common electrode is formed;
wherein one substrate of the pixel array substrate and the opposing substrate of the left side LCD panel is a lower substrate, and the other substrate is an upper substrate,
wherein one substrate of the pixel array substrate and the opposing substrate of the right side LCD panel is an upper substrate, and the other substrate is a lower substrate, and
wherein said one substrate of said left side LCD panel is the pixel array substrate if said one substrate of said right side LCD panel is the opposing substrate, and conversely said one substrate of said left side LCD panel is the opposing substrate if said one substrate of said right side LCD panel is the pixel array substrate;
wherein a right edge of the left side LCD panel is bonded to a left edge of the right side LCD panel, to bond the one substrate of the left side LCD panel and the other substrate of the right side LCD panel and to bond the other substrate of the left side LCD panel and the one substrate of the right side LCD panel.
The short ring on the pixel array substrate of the left side LCD panel extends along a left edge and at least one of a top edge and a bottom edge,
the short ring on the pixel array substrate of the right side LCD panel extends along a right edge and at least one of a top edge and a bottom edge,
each of the pixel arrays in the left side LCD panel and the right side LCD panel includes gate lines extending in parallel to the top or bottom edge, data lines extending in parallel to the left or right edge, and a pixel region formed at each of cross points of the gate lines and the data lines,
data line drivers are connected to the data lines on an area of the left side LCD panel adjacent to at least one of the top edge and the bottom edge, and gate line drivers are connected to the gate lines on an area of the left side LCD panel adjacent to the left edge, and
data line drivers are connected to the data lines on an area of the right side LCD panel adjacent to at least one of the top edge and the bottom edge, and gate line drivers are connected to the gate lines on an area of the right side LCD panel adjacent to the right edge.
A LCD device in accordance with the present invention comprises:
an upper side LCD panel including a pixel array substrate on which a pixel array and a short ring are formed, and an opposing substrate on which a common electrode is formed; and
a lower side LCD panel including a pixel array substrate on which a pixel array and a short ring are formed, and an opposing substrate on which a common electrode is formed;
wherein one substrate of the pixel array substrate and the opposing substrate of the upper side LCD panel is a lower substrate, and the other substrate is an upper substrate,
wherein one substrate of the pixel array substrate and the opposing substrate of the lower side LCD panel is an upper substrate, and the other substrate is a lower substrate, and
wherein said one substrate of said upper side LCD panel is the pixel array substrate if said one substrate of said lower side LCD panel is the opposing substrate, and conversely said one substrate of said upper side LCD panel is the opposing substrate if said one substrate of said lower side LCD panel is the pixel array substrate;
wherein a bottom edge of the upper side LCD panel is bonded to a top edge of the lower side LCD panel, to bond the one substrate of the upper side LCD panel and the other substrate of the lower side LCD panel and to bond the other substrate of the upper side LCD panel and the one substrate of the lower side LCD panel.
The short ring on the pixel array substrate of the upper side LCD panel extends along a top edge and at least one of a left edge and a right edge,
the short ring on the pixel array substrate of the lower side LCD panel extends along a bottom edge and at least one of a left edge and a right edge,
each of the pixel arrays in the upper side LCD panel and the lower side LCD panel includes gate lines extending in parallel to the top or bottom edge, data lines extending in parallel to the left or right edge, and a pixel region formed at each of cross points of the gate lines and the data lines,
data line drivers are connected to the data lines on an area of the upper side LCD panel adjacent to the top edge, and gate line drivers are connected to the gate lines on an area of the upper side LCD panel adjacent to at least one of the left edge and the right edge, and
data line drivers are connected to the data lines on an area of the lower side LCD panel adjacent to the bottom edge, and gate line drivers are connected to the gate lines on an area of the lower side LCD panel adjacent to at least one of the left edge and the right edge.
A LCD device in accordance with the present invention comprises:
an upper left side LCD panel including a pixel array substrate on which a pixel array, and a short ring extending along a top edge and a left edge are formed, and an opposing substrate on which a common electrode is formed;
an upper right side LCD panel including a pixel array substrate on which a pixel array, and a short ring extending along a top edge and a right edge are formed, and an opposing substrate on which a common electrode is formed;
a lower right side LCD panel including a pixel array substrate on which a pixel array, and a short ring extending along a bottom edge and a right edge are formed, and an opposing substrate on which a common electrode is formed; cand
a lower left side LCD panel including a pixel array substrate on which a pixel array, and a short ring extending along a bottom edge and a left edge are formed, and an opposing substrate on which a common electrode is formed;
wherein one substrate of the pixel array substrate and the opposing substrate of the upper left side LCD panel is a lower substrate, and the other substrate is an upper substrate,
wherein one substrate of the pixel array substrate and the opposing substrate of the upper right side LCD panel is an upper substrate, and the other substrate is a lower substrate,
wherein said one substrate of said upper left side LCD panel is the pixel array substrate if said one substrate of said upper right side LCD panel is the opposing substrate, and conversely said one substrate of said upper left side LCD panel is the opposing substrate if said one substrate of said upper right side LCD panel is the pixel array substrate;
wherein one substrate of the pixel array substrate and the opposing substrate of the lower right side LCD panel is a lower substrate, and the other substrate is an upper substrate,
wherein one substrate of the pixel array substrate and the opposing substrate of the lower left side LCD panel is an upper substrate, and the other substrate is a lower substrate,
wherein said one substrate of said lower right side LCD panel is the pixel array substrate if said one substrate of said lower left side LCD panel is the opposing substrate, and conversely said one substrate of said lower right side LCD panel is the opposing substrate if said one substrate of said lower left side LCD panel is the pixel array substrate;
wherein a right edge of the upper left side LCD panel is bonded to a left edge of the upper right side LCD panel, to bond the one substrate of the upper left side LCD panel and the other substrate of the upper right side LCD panel and to bond the other substrate of the upper left side LCD panel and the one substrate of the upper right side LCD panel,
wherein a bottom edge of the upper right side LCD panel is bonded to a top edge of the lower right side LCD panel, to bond the one substrate of the upper right side LCD panel and
the other substrate of the lower right side LCD panel and to bond the other substrate of the upper right side LCD panel and the one substrate of the lower right side LCD panel,
wherein a left edge of the lower right side LCD panel is bonded to a right edge of the lower left side LCD panel, to bond the one substrate of the lower right side LCD panel and the other substrate of the lower left side LCD panel and to bond the other substrate of the lower right side LCD panel and the one substrate of the lower left side LCD panel, and
wherein a top edge of the lower left side LCD panel is bonded to a bottom edge of the upper left side LCD panel, to bond the one substrate of the lower right side LCD panel and the other substrate of the upper left side LCD panel and to bond the other substrate of the lower left side LCD panel and the one substrate of the upper left side LCD panel.
Each of the pixel arrays in the upper left side LCD panel, the upper right side LCD panel, the lower left side LCD panel and the lower left side LCD panel includes gate lines extending in parallel to the top or bottom edge, data lines extending in parallel to the left or right edge, and a pixel region formed at each of cross points of the gate lines and the data lines,
data line drivers are connected to the data lines on an area of the upper left side LCD panel adjacent to the top edge, and gate line drivers are connected to the gate lines on an area of the upper left side LCD panel adjacent to the left edge,
data line drivers are connected to the data lines on an area of the upper right side LCD panel adjacent to the top edge, and gate line drivers are connected to the gate lines on an area of the upper right side LCD panel adjacent to the right edge,
data line drivers are connected to the data lines on an area of the lower right side LCD panel adjacent to the bottom edge, and gate line drivers are connected to the gate lines on an area of the lower right side LCD panel adjacent to the right edge, and
data line drivers are connected to the data lines on an area of the lower left side LCD panel adjacent to the bottom edge, and gate line drivers are connected to the gate lines on an area of the lower left side LCD panel adjacent to the left edge.
A LCD device in accordance with the present invention comprises:
a left side LCD panel including a pixel array substrate on which a pixel array, a short ring and an alignment layer are formed, and an opposing transparent glass substrate on which a common electrode and an alignment layer are formed; and
a right side LCD panel including a pixel array substrate on which a pixel array, a short ring and an alignment layer are formed, and an opposing transparent substrate on which a common electrode and an alignment layer are formed;
wherein one substrate of the pixel array substrate and the opposing substrate of the left side LCD panel is a lower substrate, and the other substrate is an upper substrate,
wherein one substrate of the pixel array substrate and the opposing substrate of the right side LCD panel is an upper substrate, and the other substrate is a lower substrate,
wherein a right edge of the left side LCD panel is bonded to a left edge of the right side LCD panel, to bond the one substrate of the left side LCD panel and the other substrate of the right side LCD panel and to bond the other substrate of the left side LCD panel and the one substrate of the right side LCD panel,
wherein the alignment layer on the pixel array substrate of the left side LCD panel is rubbed in a direction from an upper left region to a lower right region of the left side LCD panel, and the alignment layer on the opposing substrate of the left side LCD panel is rubbed in a direction from a lower left region to an upper right region, and
wherein the alignment layer on the pixel array substrate of the right side LCD panel is rubbed in a direction from an upper right region to a lower left region of the right side LCD panel, and the alignment layer on the opposing substrate of the right side LCD panel is rubbed in a direction from a lower right region to an upper left region.
A LCD device in accordance with the present invention comprises:
a left side LCD panel including a pixel array substrate on which a pixel array, a short ring and an alignment layer are formed, and an opposing transparent glass substrate on which a common electrode and an alignment layer are formed; and
a right side LCD panel including a pixel array substrate on which a pixel array, a short ring and an alignment layer are formed, and an opposing transparent substrate on which a common electrode and an alignment layer are formed;
wherein one substrate of the pixel array substrate and the opposing substrate of the left side LCD panel is a lower substrate, and the other substrate is an upper substrate,
wherein one substrate of the pixel array substrate and the opposing substrate of the right side LCD panel is an upper substrate, and the other substrate is a lower substrate,
wherein a right edge of the left side LCD panel is bonded to a left edge of the right side LCD panel, to bond the one substrate of the left side LCD panel and the other substrate of the right side LCD panel and to bond the other substrate of the left side LCD panel and the one substrate of the right side LCD panel,
wherein the alignment layer on the pixel array substrate of the left side LCD panel is rubbed in a direction from a lower right region to an upper left region of the left side LCD panel, and the alignment layer on the opposing substrate of the left side LCD panel is rubbed in a direction from an upper right region to a lower left region, and
wherein the alignment layer on the pixel array substrate of the right side LCD panel is rubbed in a direction from an upper right region to a lower left region of the right side LCD panel, and the alignment layer on the opposing substrate of the right side LCD panel is rubbed in a direction from a lower right region to an upper left region.
A liquid crystal material in the left side LCD panel and the right side LCD panel is a nematic liquid crystal material with a chiral material causing liquid molecules to twist in a counter clockwise direction.
A color filter is formed on the opposing substrates of the left side LCD panel and the right side LCD panel.
A light source is mounted to direct the light to the lower substrates of the right side LCD panel and the left side LCD panel, and a diffusion plate is mounted on the upper substrates of the right side LCD panel and the left side LCD panel.
The short ring on the pixel array substrate of the left side LCD panel extends along a left edge and at least one of a top edge and a bottom edge,
the short ring on the pixel array substrate of the right side LCD panel extends along a right edge and at least one of a top edge and a bottom edge,
each of the pixel arrays in the left side LCD panel and the right side LCD panel includes gate lines extending in parallel to the top or bottom edge, data lines extending in parallel to the left or right edge, and a pixel region formed at each of cross points of the gate lines and the data lines,
data line drivers are connected to the data lines on an area of the left side LCD panel adjacent to at least one of the top edge and the bottom edge, and gate line drivers are connected to the gate lines on an area of the left side LCD panel adjacent to the left edge, and
data line drivers are connected to the data lines on an area of the right side LCD panel adjacent to at least one of the top edge and the bottom edge, and gate line drivers are connected to the gate lines on an area of the right side LCD panel adjacent to the right edge.
A LCD device in accordance with the present invention comprises:
an upper side LCD panel including a pixel array substrate on which a pixel array, a short ring and an alignment layer are formed, and an opposing transparent substrate on which a common electrode and an alignment layer are formed; and
a lower side LCD panel including a pixel array substrate on which a pixel array, a short ring and an alignment layer are formed, and an opposing substrate on which a common electrode and an alignment layer are formed;
wherein one substrate of the pixel array substrate and the opposing substrate of the upper side LCD panel is a lower substrate, and the other substrate is an upper substrate,
wherein one substrate of the pixel array substrate and the opposing substrate of the lower side LCD panel is an upper substrate, and the other substrate is a lower substrate,
wherein a bottom edge of the upper side LCD panel is bonded to a top edge of the lower side LCD panel, to bond the one substrate of the upper side LCD panel and the other substrate of the lower side LCD panel and to bond the other substrate of the upper side LCD panel and the one substrate of the lower side LCD panel,
wherein the alignment layer on the pixel array substrate of the upper side LCD panel is rubbed in a direction from an upper left region to a lower right region of the upper side CD panel, and the alignment layer on the opposing substrate of the upper side LCD panel is rubbed in a direction from a lower left region to an upper right region, and
wherein the alignment layer on the pixel array substrate of the lower side LCD panel is rubbed in a direction from a lower left region to an upper right region of the lower side LCD panel, and the alignment layer on the opposing substrate of the lower side LCD panel is rubbed in a direction from an upper left region to a lower right region.
A LCD device in accordance with the present invention comprises:
an upper side LCD panel including a pixel array substrate on which a pixel array, a short ring and an alignment layer are formed, and an opposing transparent substrate on which a common electrode and an alignment layer are formed; and
a lower side LCD panel including a pixel array substrate on which a pixel array, a short ring and an alignment layer are formed, and an opposing substrate on which a common electrode and an alignment layer are formed;
wherein one substrate of the pixel array substrate and the opposing substrate of the upper side LCD panel is a lower substrate, and the other substrate is an upper substrate,
wherein one substrate of the pixel array substrate and the opposing substrate of the lower side LCD panel is an upper substrate, and the other substrate is a lower substrate,
wherein a bottom edge of the upper side LCD panel is bonded to a top edge of the lower side LCD panel, to bond the one substrate of the upper side LCD panel and the other substrate of the lower side LCD panel and to bond the other substrate of the upper side LCD panel and the one substrate of the lower side LCD panel,
wherein the alignment layer on the pixel array substrate of the upper side LCD panel is rubbed in a direction from a lower right region to an upper left region of the upper side LCD panel, and the alignment layer on the opposing substrate of the upper side LCD panel is rubbed in a direction from an upper right region to a lower left region, and
wherein the alignment layer on the pixel array substrate of the lower side LCD panel is rubbed in a direction from an upper right region to a lower left region of the lower side LCD panel, and the alignment layer on the opposing substrate of the lower side LCD panel is rubbed in a direction from a lower right region to an upper left region.
A liquid crystal material in the upper side LCD panel and the lower side LCD panel is a nematic liquid crystal material with a chiral material causing liquid molecules to twist in a counter clockwise direction.
A color filter is mounted on the opposing substrates of the upper side LCD panel and the lower side LCD panel.
The short ring on the pixel array substrate of the upper side LCD panel extends along a top edge and at least one of a left edge and a right edge,
the short ring on the pixel array substrate of the lower side LCD panel extends along a bottom edge and at least one of a left edge and a right edge,
each of the pixel arrays in the upper side LCD panel and the lower side LCD panel includes gate lines extending in parallel to the top or bottom edge, data lines extending in parallel to the left or right edge, and a pixel region formed at each of cross points of the gate lines and the data lines,
data line drivers are connected to the data lines on an area of the upper side LCD panel adjacent to the top edge, and gate line drivers are connected to the gate lines on an area of the upper side LCD panel adjacent to at least one of the left edge and the right edge, and
data line drivers are connected to the data lines on an area of the lower side LCD panel adjacent to the bottom edge, and gate line drivers are connected to the gate lines on an area of the lower side LCD panel adjacent to at least one of the left edge and the right edge.
A LCD device in accordance with the present invention comprises:
an upper left side LCD panel including a pixel array substrate on which a pixel array, a short ring extending along a top edge and a left edge and an alignment layer are formed, and an opposing substrate on which a common electrode and an alignment layer are formed;
an upper right side LCD panel including a pixel array substrate on which a pixel array, a short ring extending along a top edge and a right edge and an alignment layer are formed, and an opposing substrate on which a common electrode and an alignment layer are formed;
a lower right side LCD panel including a pixel array substrate on which a pixel array, a short ring extending along a bottom edge and a right edge and an alignment layer are formed, and an opposing substrate on which a common electrode and an alignment layer are formed; and
a lower left side LCD panel including a pixel array substrate on which a pixel array, a short ring extending along a bottom edge and a left edge and an alignment layer are formed, and an opposing substrate on which a common electrode and an alignment layer are formed;
wherein one substrate of the pixel array substrate and the opposing substrate of the upper left side LCD panel is a lower substrate, and the other substrate is an upper substrate,
wherein one substrate of the pixel array substrate and the opposing substrate of the upper right side LCD panel is an upper substrate, and the other substrate is a lower substrate,
wherein one substrate of the pixel array substrate and the opposing substrate of the lower right side LCD panel is a lower substrate, and the other substrate is an upper substrate,
wherein one substrate of the pixel array substrate and the opposing substrate of the lower left side LCD panel is an upper substrate, and the other substrate is a lower substrate,
wherein a right edge of the upper left side LCD panel is bonded to a left edge of the upper right side LCD panel, to bond the one substrate of the upper left side LCD panel and the other substrate of the upper right side LCD panel and to bond the other substrate of the upper left side LCD panel and the one substrate of the upper right side LCD panel,
wherein a bottom edge of the upper right side LCD panel is bonded to a top edge of the lower right side LCD panel, to bond the one substrate of the upper right side LCD panel and the other substrate of the lower right side LCD panel and to bond the other substrate of the upper right side LCD panel and the one substrate of the lower right side LCD panel,
wherein a left edge of the lower right side LCD panel is bonded to a right edge of the lower left side LCD panel, to bond the one substrate of the lower right side LCD panel and the other substrate of the lower left side LCD panel and to bond the other substrate of the lower right side LCD panel and the one substrate of the lower left side LCD panel,
wherein a top edge of the lower left side LCD panel is bonded to a bottom edge of the upper left side LCD panel, to bond the one substrate of the lower left side LCD panel and the other substrate of the upper left side LCD panel and to bond the other substrate of the lower left side LCD panel and the one substrate of the upper left side LCD panel,
wherein the alignment layer on the pixel array substrate of the upper left side LCD panel is rubbed in a direction from an upper left region to a lower right region of the upper left side LCD panel, and the alignment layer on the opposing substrate of the upper left side LCD panel is rubbed in a direction from a lower left region to an upper right region,
wherein the alignment layer on the pixel array substrate of the upper right side LCD panel is rubbed in a direction from an upper right region to a lower left region of the upper right side LCD panel, and the alignment layer on the opposing substrate of the upper right side LCD panel is rubbed in a direction from a lower right region to an upper left region,
wherein the alignment layer on the pixel array substrate of the lower right side LCD panel is rubbed in a direction from a lower right region to an upper left region of the lower right side LCD panel, and the alignment layer on the opposing substrate of the lower right side LCD panel is rubbed in a direction from an upper right region to a lower left region, and
wherein the alignment layer on the pixel array substrate of the lower left side LCD panel is rubbed in a direction from a lower left region to an upper right region of the lower left side LCD panel, and the alignment layer on the opposing substrate of the lower left side LCD panel is rubbed in a direction from an upper left area to a lower right region.
A LCD device in accordance with the present invention comprises:
an upper left side LCD panel including a pixel array substrate on which a pixel array, a short ring extending along a top edge and a left edge and an alignment layer are formed, and an opposing substrate on which a common electrode and an alignment layer are formed;
an upper right side LCD panel including a pixel array substrate on which a pixel array, a short ring extending along a top edge and a right edge and an alignment layer are formed, and an opposing substrate on which a common electrode and an alignment layer are formed;
a lower right side LCD panel including a pixel array substrate on which a pixel array, a short ring extending along a bottom edge and a right edge and an alignment layer are formed, and an opposing substrate on which a common electrode and an alignment layer are formed; and
a lower left side LCD panel including a pixel array substrate on which a pixel array, a short ring extending along a bottom edge and a left edge and an alignment layer are formed, and an opposing substrate on which a common electrode and an alignment layer are formed;
wherein one substrate of the pixel array substrate and the opposing substrate of the upper left side LCD panel is a lower substrate, and the other substrate is an upper substrate,
wherein one substrate of the pixel array substrate and the opposing substrate of the upper right side LCD panel is an upper substrate, and the other substrate is a lower substrate,
wherein one substrate of the pixel array substrate and the opposing substrate of the lower right side LCD panel is a lower substrate, and the other substrate is an upper substrate,
wherein one substrate of the pixel array substrate and the opposing substrate of the lower left side LCD panel is an upper substrate, and the other substrate is a lower substrate,
wherein a right edge of the upper left side LCD panel is bonded to a left edge of the upper right side LCD panel, to bond the one substrate of the upper left side LCD panel and the other substrate of the upper right side LCD panel and to bond the other substrate of the upper left side LCD panel and the one substrate of the upper right side LCD panel,
wherein a bottom edge of the upper right side LCD panel is bonded to a top edge of the lower right side LCD panel, to bond the one substrate of the upper right side LCD panel and the other substrate of the lower right side LCD panel and to bond the other substrate of the upper right side LCD panel and the one substrate of the lower right side LCD panel,
wherein a left edge of the lower right side LCD panel is bonded to a right edge of the lower left side LCD panel, to bond the one substrate of the lower right side LCD panel and the other substrate of the lower left side LCD panel and to bond the other substrate of the lower right side LCD panel and the one substrate of the lower left side LCD panel,
wherein a top edge of the lower left side LCD panel is bonded to a bottom edge of the upper left side LCD panel, to bond the one substrate of the lower left side LCD panel and the other substrate of the upper left side LCD panel and to bond the other substrate of the lower left side LCD panel and the one substrate of the upper left side LCD panel,
wherein the alignment layer on the pixel array substrate of the upper left side LCD panel is rubbed in a direction from a lower right region to an upper left region of the upper left side LCD panel, and the alignment layer on the opposing substrate of the upper left side LCD panel is rubbed in a direction from an upper right region to a lower left region,
wherein the alignment layer on the pixel array substrate of the upper right side LCD panel is rubbed in a direction from a lower left region to an upper right region of the upper right side LCD panel, and the alignment layer on the opposing substrate of the upper right side LCD panel is rubbed in a direction from an upper left region to a lower right region,
wherein the alignment layer on the pixel array substrate of the lower right side LCD panel is rubbed in a direction from an upper left region to a lower right region of the lower right side LCD panel, and the alignment layer on the opposing substrate of the lower right side LCD panel is rubbed in a direction from a lower left region to an upper right region, and
wherein the alignment layer on the pixel array substrate of the lower left side LCD panel is rubbed in a direction from an upper right region to a lower left region of the lower left side LCD panel, and the alignment layer on the opposing substrate of the lower left side LCD panel is rubbed in a direction from a lower right region to an upper left region.
A liquid crystal material in the upper left side LCD panel, the upper right side LCD panel, the lower right side LCD panel and the lower left side LCD panel is a nematic liquid crystal material with a chiral material causing liquid molecules to twist in a counter clockwise direction.
A color filter is formed on the opposing substrates of the upper left side LCD panel, the upper right side LCD panel, the lower right side LCD panel and the lower left side LCD panel.
A light source is mounted to direct the light to the lower substrates of the upper left side LCD panel, the upper right side LCD panel, the lower right side LCD panel and the lower left side LCD panel, and a diffusion plate is mounted on the upper substrates of the upper left side LCD panel, the upper right side LCD panel, the lower right side LCD panel and the lower left side LCD panel.
Each of the pixel arrays in the upper left side LCD panel, the upper right side LCD panel, the lower right side LCD panel and the lower left side LCD panel includes gate lines extending in parallel to the top or bottom edge, data lines extending in parallel to the left or right edge, and a pixel region formed at each of cross points of the gate lines and the data lines,
data line drivers are connected to the data lines on an area of the upper left side LCD panel adjacent to the top edge, and gate line drivers are connected to the gate lines on an area of the upper left side LCD panel adjacent to the left edge,
data line drivers are connected to the data lines on an area of the upper right side LCD panel adjacent to the top edge, and gate line drivers are connected to the gate lines on an area of the upper right side LCD panel adjacent to the right edge,
data line drivers are connected to the data lines on an area of the lower right side LCD panel adjacent to the bottom edge, and gate line drivers are connected to the gate lines on an area of the lower right side LCD panel adjacent to the right edge, and
data line drivers are connected to the data lines on an area of the lower left side LCD panel adjacent to the bottom edge, and gate line drivers are connected to the gate lines on an area of the lower left side LCD panel adjacent to the left edge.
A LCD device in accordance with the present invention comprises:
a left side LCD panel including a pixel array substrate on which a pixel array, a short ring and an alignment layer are formed, and an opposing transparent substrate on which a common electrode and an alignment layer are formed; and
a right side LCD panel including a pixel array substrate on which a pixel array, a short ring and an alignment layer are formed, and an opposing transparent substrate on which a common electrode and an alignment layer are formed;
wherein one substrate of the pixel array substrate and the opposing substrate of the left side LCD panel is a lower substrate, and the other substrate is an upper substrate,
wherein one substrate of the pixel array substrate and the opposing substrate of the right side LCD panel is an upper substrate, and the other substrate is a lower substrate,
wherein a right edge of the left side LCD panel is bonded to a left edge of the right side LCD panel, to bond the one substrate of the left side LCD panel and the other substrate of the right side LCD panel and to bond the other substrate of the left side LCD panel and the one substrate of the right side LCD panel,
wherein the alignment layer on the pixel array substrate of the left side LCD panel is rubbed in a direction from an upper left region to a lower right region of the left side LCD panel, and the alignment layer on the opposing substrate of the left side LCD panel is rubbed in a direction from a lower left region to an upper right region, and
wherein the alignment layer on the pixel array substrate of the right side LCD panel is rubbed in a direction from a lower right region to an upper left region of the right side LCD panel, and the alignment layer on the opposing substrate of the right side LCD panel is rubbed in a direction from an upper right region to a lower left region.
A LCD device in accordance with the present invention comprises:
a left side LCD panel including a pixel array substrate on which a pixel array, a short ring and an alignment layer are formed, and an opposing transparent substrate on which a common electrode and an alignment layer are formed; and
a right side LCD panel including a pixel array substrate on which a pixel array, a short ring and an alignment layer are formed, and an opposing transparent substrate on which a common electrode and an alignment layer are formed;
wherein one substrate of the pixel array substrate and the opposing substrate of the left side LCD panel is a lower substrate, and the other substrate is an upper substrate,
wherein one substrate of the pixel array substrate and the opposing substrate of the right side LCD panel is an upper substrate, and the other substrate is a lower substrate,
wherein a right edge of the left side LCD panel is bonded to a left edge of the right side LCD panel, to bond the one substrate of the left side LCD panel and the other substrate of the right side LCD panel and to bond the other substrate of the left side LCD panel and the one substrate of the right side LCD panel,
wherein the alignment layer on the pixel array substrate of the left side LCD panel is rubbed in a direction from a lower right region to an upper left region of the left side LCD panel, and the alignment layer on the opposing substrate of the left side LCD panel is rubbed in a direction from an upper right region to a lower left region, and
wherein the alignment layer on the pixel array substrate of the right side LCD panel is rubbed in a direction from an upper left region to a lower right region of the right side LCD panel, and the alignment layer on the opposing substrate of the right side LCD panel is rubbed in a direction from a lower left region to an upper right region.
A liquid crystal material in the left side LCD panel is a nematic liquid crystal material with a chiral material causing liquid molecules to twist in a counter clockwise direction, and a liquid crystal material in the right side LCD panel is a nematic liquid crystal material with a chiral material causing liquid molecules to twist in a clockwise direction.
A color filter is formed on the opposing substrates of the left side LCD panel and the right side LCD panel.
The short ring on the pixel array substrate of the left side LCD panel extends along a left edge and at least one of a top edge and a bottom edge,
the short ring on the pixel array substrate of the right side LCD panel extends along a right edge and at least one of a top edge and a bottom edge,
each of the pixel arrays in the left side LCD panel and the right side LCD panel includes gate lines extending in parallel to the top or bottom edge, data lines extending in parallel to the left or right edge, and a pixel region formed at each of cross points of the gate lines and the data lines,
data line drivers are connected to the data lines on an area of the left side LCD panel adjacent to at least one of the top edge and the bottom edge, and gate line drivers are connected to the gate lines on an area of the left side LCD panel adjacent to the left edge, and
data line drivers are connected to the data lines on an area of the right side LCD panel adjacent to at least one of the top edge and the bottom edge, and gate line drivers are connected to the gate lines on an area of the right side LCD panel adjacent to the right edge.
A LCD device in accordance with the present invention comprises:
an upper left side LCD panel including a pixel array substrate on which a pixel array, a short ring extending along a top edge and a left edge and an alignment layer are formed, and an opposing substrate on which a common electrode and an alignment layer are formed;
an upper right side LCD panel including a pixel array substrate on which a pixel array, a short ring extending along a top edge and a right edge and an alignment layer are formed, and an opposing substrate on which a common electrode and an alignment layer are formed;
a lower right side LCD panel including a pixel array substrate on which a pixel array, a short ring extending along a bottom edge and a right edge and an alignment layer are formed, and an opposing substrate on which a common electrode and an alignment layer are formed; and
a lower left side LCD panel including a pixel array substrate on which a pixel array, a short ring extending along a bottom edge and a left edge and an alignment layer are formed, and an opposing substrate on which a common electrode and an alignment layer are formed;
wherein one substrate of the pixel array substrate and the opposing substrate of the upper left side LCD panel is a lower substrate, and the other substrate is an upper substrate,
wherein one substrate of the pixel array substrate and the opposing substrate of the upper right side LCD panel is an upper substrate, and the other substrate is a lower substrate,
wherein one substrate of the pixel array substrate and the opposing substrate of the lower right side LCD panel is a lower substrate, and the other substrate is an upper substrate,
wherein one substrate of the pixel array substrate and the opposing substrate of the lower left side LCD panel is an upper substrate, and the other substrate is a lower substrate,
wherein a right edge of the upper left side LCD panel is bonded to a left edge of the upper right side LCD panel, to bond the one substrate of the upper left side LCD panel and the other substrate of the upper right side LCD panel and to bond the other substrate of the upper left side LCD panel and the one substrate of the upper right side LCD panel,
wherein a bottom edge of the upper right side LCD panel is bonded to a top edge of the lower right side LCD panel, to bond the one substrate of the upper right side LCD panel and the other substrate of the lower right side LCD panel and to bond the other substrate of the upper right side LCD panel and the one substrate of the lower right side LCD panel,
wherein a left edge of the lower right side LCD panel is bonded to a right edge of the lower left side LCD panel, to bond the one substrate of the lower right side LCD panel and the other substrate of the lower left side LCD panel and to bond the other substrate of the lower right side LCD panel and the one substrate of the lower left side LCD panel,
wherein a top edge of the lower left side LCD panel is bonded to a bottom edge of the upper left side LCD panel, to bond the one substrate of the lower left side LCD panel and the other substrate of the upper left side LCD panel and to bond the other substrate of the lower left side LCD panel and the one substrate of the upper left side LCD panel,
wherein the alignment layer on the pixel array substrate of the upper left side LCD panel is rubbed in a direction from an upper left region to a lower right region of the upper left side LCD panel, and the alignment layer on the opposing substrate of the upper left side LCD panel is rubbed in a direction from a lower left region to an upper right region,
wherein the alignment layer on the pixel array substrate of the upper right side LCD panel is rubbed in a direction from a lower right region to an upper left region of the upper right side LCD panel, and the alignment layer on the opposing substrate of the upper right side LCD panel is rubbed in a direction from an upper right region to a lower left region,
wherein the alignment layer on the pixel array substrate of the lower right side LCD panel is rubbed in a direction from an upper right region to a lower left region of the lower right side LCD panel, and the alignment layer on the opposing substrate of the lower right side LCD panel is rubbed in a direction from a lower right region to an upper left region, and
wherein the alignment layer on the pixel array substrate of the lower left side LCD panel is rubbed in a direction from a lower left region to an upper right region of the lower left side LCD panel, and the alignment layer on the opposing substrate of the lower left side LCD panel is rubbed in a direction from an upper left region to a lower right region.
A LCD device in accordance with the present invention comprises:
an upper left side LCD panel including a pixel array substrate on which a pixel array, a short ring extending along a top edge and a left edge and an alignment layer are formed, and an opposing substrate on which a common electrode and an alignment layer are formed;
an upper right side LCD panel including a pixel array substrate on which a pixel array, a short ring extending along a top edge and a right edge and an alignment layer are formed, and an opposing substrate on which a common electrode and an alignment layer are formed;
a lower right side LCD panel including a pixel array substrate on which a pixel array, a short ring extending along a bottom edge and a right edge and an alignment layer are formed, and an opposing substrate on which a common electrode and an alignment layer are formed; and
a lower left side LCD panel including a pixel array substrate on which a pixel array, a short ring extending along a bottom edge and a left edge and an alignment layer are formed, and an opposing substrate on which a common electrode and an alignment layer are formed;
wherein one substrate of the pixel array substrate and the opposing substrate of the upper left side LCD panel is a lower substrate, and the other substrate is an upper substrate,
wherein one substrate of the pixel array substrate and the opposing substrate of the upper right side LCD panel is an upper substrate, and the other substrate is a lower substrate,
wherein one substrate of the pixel array substrate and the opposing substrate of the lower right side LCD panel is a lower substrate, and the other substrate is an upper substrate,
wherein one substrate of the pixel array substrate and the opposing substrate of the lower left side LCD panel is an upper substrate, and the other substrate is a lower substrate,
wherein a right edge of the upper left side LCD panel is bonded to a left edge of the upper right side LCD panel, to bond the one substrate of the upper left side LCD panel and the other substrate of the upper right side LCD panel and to bond the other substrate of the upper left side LCD panel and the one substrate of the upper right side LCD panel,
wherein a bottom edge of the upper right side LCD panel is bonded to a top edge of the lower right side LCD panel, to bond the one substrate of the upper right side LCD panel and the other substrate of the lower right side LCD panel and to bond the other substrate of the upper right side LCD panel and the one substrate of the lower right side LCD panel,
wherein a left edge of the lower right side LCD panel is bonded to a right edge of the lower left side LCD panel, to bond the one substrate of the lower right side LCD panel and the other substrate of the lower left side LCD panel and to bond the other substrate of the lower right side LCD panel and the one substrate of the lower left side LCD panel,
wherein a top edge of the lower left side LCD panel is bonded to a bottom edge of the upper left side LCD panel, to bond the one substrate of the lower left side LCD panel and the other substrate of the upper left side LCD panel and to bond the other substrate of the lower left side LCD panel and the one substrate of the upper left side LCD panel,
wherein the alignment layer on the pixel array substrate of the upper left side LCD panel is rubbed in a direction from a lower right region to an upper left region of the upper left side LCD panel, and the alignment layer on the opposing substrate of the upper left side LCD panel is rubbed in a direction from an upper right region to a lower left region,
wherein the alignment layer on the pixel array substrate of the upper right side LCD panel is rubbed in a direction from an upper left region to a lower right region of the upper right side LCD panel, and the alignment layer on the opposing substrate of the upper right side LCD panel is rubbed in a direction from a lower left region to an upper right region,
wherein the alignment layer on the pixel array substrate of the lower right side LCD panel is rubbed in a direction from a lower left region to an upper right region of the lower right side LCD panel, and the alignment layer on the opposing substrate of the lower right side LCD panel is rubbed in a direction from an upper left region to a lower right region, and
wherein the alignment layer on the pixel array substrate of the lower left side LCD panel is rubbed in a direction from an upper right region to a lower left region of the lower left side LCD panel, and the alignment layer on the opposing substrate of the lower left side LCD panel is rubbed in a direction from a lower right region to an upper left region.
A liquid crystal material in the upper left side LCD panel and the lower left side LCD panel is a nematic liquid crystal material with a chiral material causing liquid molecules to twist in a counter clockwise direction, and a liquid crystal material in the upper right side LCD panel and the lower right side LCD panel is a nematic liquid crystal material with a chiral material causing liquid molecules to twist in a clockwise direction.
A color filter is formed on the opposing substrates of the upper left side LCD panel, the upper right side LCD panel, the lower right side LCD panel and the lower left side LCD panel.
Each of the pixel arrays in the upper left side LCD panel, the upper right side LCD panel, the lower right side LCD panel and the lower left side LCD panel includes gate lines extending in parallel to the top or bottom edge, data lines extending in parallel to the left or right edge, and a pixel region formed at each of cross points of the gate lines and the data lines,
data line drivers are connected to the data lines on an area of the upper left side LCD panel adjacent to the top edge, and gate line drivers are connected to the gate lines on an area of the upper left side LCD panel adjacent to the left edge,
data line drivers are connected to the data lines on an area of the upper right side LCD panel adjacent to the top edge, and gate line drivers are connected to the gate lines on an area of the upper right side LCD panel adjacent to the right edge,
data line drivers are connected to the data lines on an area of the lower right side LCD panel adjacent to the bottom edge, and gate line drivers are connected to the gate lines on an area of the lower right side LCD panel adjacent to the right edge, and
data line drivers are connected to the data lines on an area of the lower left side LCD panel adjacent to the bottom edge, and gate line drivers are connected to the gate lines on an area of the lower left side LCD panel adjacent to the left edge.